Amy's Bedroom
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: Help me write the story of what happens between the Doctor and Amy in her bedroom at the end of Flesh and Stone. Smut. Chance to contribute your own ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Read First: I'm trying something new and I want you all to get involved! Basically this is the scene from the end of the Doctor Who season 5 episode 5 Flesh and Stone, you can find it on youtube by searching for Doctor and Amy kiss but it's going to be an alternate version where the Doctor sorts Amy out in the way she was hoping he would. What's new for me is that I want you all to help me decide what happens next for each part. I'm going to try and write about a paragraph a day and then you have 24 hours to vote in reviews for where you think it should go in the next part. I'll give you some suggestions at the end of each one but feel free to put your own ideas too, I'm going to choose either the most popular from my suggestions or the one I like the most from other people's. I really hope you get involved, it's a chance to get the smut you want, and if it goes well I may do more. If I don't get any votes for the day then I may wait longer or just choose myself. If I don't get any interest at all then I may not continue. Feel free to review as a guest if you would rather be anonymous. Hopefullly hear from you all soon**

"Aw you are sweet, Doctor, but I really wasn't suggesting anything quite so... Long term." Amy kissed the Doctor. Just like she'd always wanted to. Passionate. Long. Rough. With tongues. His hands flailed madly in the air in confusion but then they came down to rest on her back and just for a moment: the Doctor kissed her too. It was everything Amy has ever wanted, it was bliss, it was sexual ecstascy. Her lips locked and their tongues danced. Amy brushed her thigh against his crotch to check his excitement and wasn't disappointed. Then suddenly he grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked her off. "But you're human!" He protested, "you're Amy and you're getting married in the morning!" She ignored him and went to kiss him again, determined to get even more back from the Time Lord this time. "In the morning..." He repeated slowly and something about the way he said it made Amy hesitate. "... Doctor?"

He was looking at her with that curious expression of his she loved, and she found that only heightened her arousal. It was like he was sizing her up in her oversized bright red hoodie and short little skirt and black tights. "It's you, it's all about you, everything, it's about you..." He babbled. Amy smirked and raised a finger towards his lip to cut him off: "hold that thought." She let that hand trail down his chest over his pale brown shirt for a second while he was still stunned, then she turned away and jumped onto her bed. She lay down in front of him, flicking her bright orange hair back behind her as she did. She propped herself up on her elbows and flashed him a sultry seductive smile. Her raggedy Doctor was still staring at her, one brace hanging down from his shoulder.

He stepped towards her, excitement raising his voice, and Amy felt herself trembling with anticipation. "Amy Pond. Mad, impossible Amy Pond. I don't know, I have no idea, but quite possible the single most important thing in the history of the universe..." He was leaning over the end of her bed now, his eyes staring into hers with such intensity that Amy would let him do anything to her right now. Anything at all. He moved round the bed so that he was right next to her and Amy grinned uncontrollably when she heard how that sentence ended: "... Is that I get you sorted out right now."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you..."

 **So, does the Doctor yank Amy off the bed and press her up against the Tardis door? Or does he get on the bed with her? And what does he do once he's got her in position, have a feel around, explore with his tongue a bit? You tell me...**


	2. Chapter 2

**So we had 2 votes for get on the bed with her, one vote for up against the tardis and one vote for against the console. Thank you to those of you who've participated so far, please keep it up. Newcomers just finding this story, jump right in and vote. I've noticed a handful of people following the story, thanks for your support, please do vote as well please or it won't get anywhere. Gonna give a few days between each part to give people time to vote from now on.**

Amy squeaked with delight as the Doctor leaped onto the bed too, climbing on top of the sexy redhead. "Mhm, Doctor," she moaned in that thick Scottish accent of hers as he wrenched her arms up above her head and pinned them down with a vice-like grip on her wrists. He didn't answer her. His usual babbling had been replaced with a silent alien efficiency. She felt her heart racing, and her chest rising and falling with each sharp shallow excited breath. He kissed her, with the same rough passion she'd kissed him earlier, but unlike him she offered no resistance atll, letting his lips smash into hers.

She moaned excitedly, her thighs raising and pressing tightly to his sides, her whole body arching to be closer to him. With a slight chuckle, he released her wrists, and her arms immediately flew to wrap around his shoulders, holding him to the kiss. His right hand went to her thigh, gripping it through her tights and squeezing possessively, while his other hand cupped her cheek while they kissed. His tongue pushed past her lips and Amy's rose to meet his with delight. Finally he broke the kiss, and they pulled apart with a gasp. He looked down at his fiesty little redhead waiting to be sorted out. A smirk spread across his lips as he considered what to do with her..

 **A) Strip her naked**

 **B) Grope her and finger her first**

 **C) Your own suggestion**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 votes for A, 2 votes for B. So it's time to get her naked! I'll try and put in a little feeling around too, those of you who voted for B.**

The Doctor's hands slid down Amy's arms, releasing her wrists, and her arms flew to wrap around hismshoulder,s holding him to their passionate embrace. Lips still locked together, they rolled so that Amy was on top. They broke the kiss and lay for a moment, breathing heavily. Then he reached up and grasped the hem of her red hoodie, rolling it up. Amy's arms rose into the air, allowing the hoodie to be pulled up and over her head, then discarded carelessly on the floor. Her pale slim torso was revealed, covered only by a small thin black bra, holding her modest boobs in place.

The Doctor's right hand pressed to her flat stomach and started to slowly edge up, running gently over her exposed navel. Her arms were still up in the air, bent at the elbows, hands resting on the back of her neck. Her eyes were closed and she let out a faint moan as she bit down on her bottom lip. The Doctor stifled a moan as he felt the already large tent in his underwear shoot up a little more. He grabbed the centre of her bra and yanked it down, roughly freeing her pale beautiful tits. He grasped them, one in each hand and sized them up, feeling the weight, comparing, squeezing until she moaned out again.

"Doctor..." She breathed out and he smirked. The feistynredhead was entirely his. He pinched her erect nipples, pulling them taut and she gasped, squeaking out his name even louder. Suddenly, moving with inhuman speed, he flipped her back down onto her back, and got up onto his knees at her feet. Without hesitating, he grabbed her ankles and wrenched them up over his shoulders. Amy was breathing hard and he slid his hand down the inside of her right leg, searching for the end of her dark leggings. His hand slid under her skirt and he found it, peeling it away from her soft silky thigh.

Amy tried so hard not to move as he slowly rolled her tights down her right let, planting soft little kisses on each freshly exposed patch of skin which shot butterflies through her heart. Each time his tongue intruded on her flesh, she had to hold herself in place, trembling, using all her strength not to let her legs kick away and her body spasm in delight. The tight came away from her at last and was dropping on the floor, and she felt the Doctor's tongue breeze against the sole of her foot. She let out a giggle, and the Doctor laughed realising she was ticklish. She tried to contain her laughter as he licked and sucked on her toes but to no avail. With a grin, the Doctor repeated the process as he stripped her other leg, trailing kisses down her sensitive inner thighs, and cheekily tickling the redhead's squirming helpless foot.

Finally, He looked up at Amy's already disturbed skirt and saw her little green panties, the final barrier to her warm wet sex. His hands slid back up her long luscious legs, this time the outside of them, dragging his nails gently against her smooth skin. He pushed and tugged her skirt further and further up until it was barely a strip around her waist and those cute green panties were fully exposed and vulnerable. "Ready, Amelia?" He checked, pawing at her knickers already. She nodded, brading herself. He yanked her panties down to her ankles.

 **So now she's naked. The question is what next: I can think of several things the Doctor can get up to before he fucks this beauty - he can get himself naked, he can tie her up and tickle her, he can roll her over and spank her, he can finger-fuck her, he can drop down and eat her out. You may have some ideas too.**

 **So put in a review what things you want to see in the next chapter - bear in mind, the more things in each chapter, the less detail, but just because it's not in the next chapter doesn't mean it can't be an option for the chapters after that. Looking forward to hearing from you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**3 votes for spank her, 2 votes for eat her out, 1 vote for tie her up, other suggestions of 69 and blowjob. So the winners are spanking and oral. Here's what I managed this time.**

Amy gasped as his head dove into the mound between her legs. The way he manoeuvred his tongue was expert, ravishing Amy's entrance like it never had been before. "Doctor!" She shrieked out as he assaulted her clitoris, torturing it with his teeth and lips until she was a whining mess.

Amy's wet pussy was delicious. The Doctor had no objections as the feisty redhead brought her hands down on the back of his head, nestled into his messy hair, holding him down. He hooked his own hands underneath her thighs as he lifted her legs up onto his shoulders, giving himself better access. Amy's smooth long legs wrapped around him tightly. He grinned into her wet cunt.

As he devoured her, his hands slid up her body like serpents and grabbed hold of her modest heaving breasts, squeezing the boobs tightly and rolling them against her chest, his tongue never leaving her cunt as he did. Her body was like putty in his hands, and he was having every inch of it. Amy couldn't take it anymore. She cried out and her body shook as he brought her to a violent climax.

Amy tried to calm her trembling body but she couldn't, his mouth was still pressed to her pussy, lapping her orgasm up gleefully, he looked up at her and licked his lips. Amy drew a sigh of relief as he pulled back, free from her trembling exhausted limbs, and pushed his hair back away from his face. "You know, I'm not sure I've managed to sort you out at all, Amelia..." Something about the way he said her name made her start trembling again. "I think I'm going to have to try something more... Forceful."

Amy yelped as he flipped her onto her front beneath him. Then she felt his hand come down on her rear end to calm her down. She tensed up but kept herself silent. Slowly, he traced gentle circles into her soft quivering buttocks with the palm of his hand. He was sizing her up. He squeezed the two globes tightly; they seemed a perfect fit for his hands. She closed her eyes and moaned as he kneaded her ass cheeks gently in preparation. Then he drew his hand back.

Amy knew what was coming even before it hit. The harsh slap to her soft bouncy rear echoed throughout her bedroom. She winced then whimpered. He spanked her again, harder this time. The Doctor grinned as he saw the red handprint he had made. It reminded him of her hair. The delightfully high pitched and Scottish accented oohs and aahs she let out as he smacked her ass over and over made his erection jolt with excitement. He slowed his hand, making sure each spank was carefully targeted to make the redhead moan for him. The Doctor was sorting Amy out now, and he was showing no mercy while doing it.

 **Okay, so: I think it's time for him to fuck her. The question is: what position?**

 **A) Missionary**

 **B) Doggy**

 **C) Cowgirl**

 **Also need details on what they're each doing with their arms and legs, any bondage that should be involved, how rough to be and how dominant either party should be. As always, leave your answers in the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** **Ok, we had 4 votes for Doggy, 1 vote for Cowgirl and 1 vote for Upright so there's a clear winner there. The consensus also seemed to be that the Doctor needed to be rough. So here is the grand finale!**

The Doctor's hands suddenly shot forwards to grasp her hips, and yanked the redhead up onto her hands and knees. Amy stayed in that position, breathing hard, as the Doctor took his braces, which had already fallen from his shoulders, and unclipped them from his belt. Amy squeaked as he wrenched her arms back, and she felt him tie her wrists together with the braces, holding them in place behind her back. She was still on her knees, with her ass up in the air for him. He reminded her of this with a short sharp spank.

She heard the sound of a zip and braced herself. The head of his cock pressed threateningly against her entrance. He gripped her sides tighter, as he slowly pushed inside her. Amy bite down on her bottom lip to stifle a scream. With a grunt, his cock was inside her, ready to fuck her.

One hand went to the back of her head, and grasped her bright orange hair. Amy squeaked as he yanked it into a ponytail, or rather a handle. Her neck arched as her head was wrenched back, forcing her to face forwards. Her hair screamed at her forehead as he pulled. His other hand was free to search her body, and that it did: very thoroughly. He owned every inch of her and made sure she knew it.

His hips crashed into her from behind and sent a shockwave through the redhead's body. The noises she made only made his grip on her hair tighter. He rocked back then shot forwards again to the same effect. His pounding got picked up speed, getting faster and faster, spurred on by Amy's high pitched wails of pleasure. He spanked her mercilessly as he fucked her, the harsh smacks echoing throughout her bedroom.

Amy couldn't take much more. Her body was in blissful agony as he used her, his cock drilling deeper and deeper into her young pussy. She screamed as an orgasm hit her. The Doctor smirked silently. He fucked her through it, making a right mess of the redhead. Then he felt himself tense up.

He pulled out and spun the redhead onto her back to face upwards towards him, her wrists still tied helpfully behind her back. She whimpered. That finished him off. His cum shot out over her chest, splashing onto her chin. She didn't resist as he smeared the wet tip of his penis around her face and into her mouth, cleaning it on her. Then he slumped down next to her with a deep sigh.

"So am I all sorted now?" Amy asked with a cheeky smirk as he untied her. He answered her with a rough spank of her pussy, making her cry out. "Not even close," the Doctor grinned, "but you'll do for now." He took her hand and dragged her to her feet. "Come along Pond!" He shouted, pulling her to the TARDIS. "Where are we going?" She asked. "Adventure! Excitement! Somewhere we can fight injustice! Somewhere we can see amazing things! And somewhere I can tie you down and fuck you as hard as I can all over again!"

Amy hesitated then shrugged: "works for me." Then she grinned and followed the Doctor into the TARDIS.

 **And so it's finally finished. I hope you enjoyed the ride and being able to participate. For more Amy, check out the new entries in my Amy and Clara collection. Please do leave a review now it's over for what you thought of it! Thank you everyone who participated!**


End file.
